


Guidance

by winedad16



Series: A Guide to Forgetting and Learning How to Feel [1]
Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: 1930s Germany, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Freddy doesn’t know what he’s doing, Frottage, K remains nameless for a long time, M/M, One Night Stands, Porn with some plot, Pre-Canon, it’s kind of awkward, next chapter soon??, porn with some feelings, small praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winedad16/pseuds/winedad16
Summary: It wasn’t the first time Freddy Finkel had entered a gay club, but it might as well have been.
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Series: A Guide to Forgetting and Learning How to Feel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123697
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas 😉 
> 
> -
> 
> Small warning for some questionable sex experiences that are discussed after the spicier part of this small story (rough/semi-violent sex, could be portrayed as possibly forceful or dubious consent but is not explicitly that).

It wasn’t the first time Freddy Finkel had entered a gay club, but it might as well have been.

The first time he had been in one was when he was only seventeen. He had lied to his parents about where he would be for the night, and unfortunately for him, lying made him anxious and incredibly paranoid. So, his late-night escapade ended within an hour before he guiltily walked home, slightly buzzed and paranoid that someone he knew would see him leaving. But now, at twenty-years-old and in a different city, he decided to hunt one down that he had heard whispers about at a local cabaret. He weaved his way through the crowd and past the band to the bar. He ordered a beer and immediately paid for it, just in case he decided to leave in a paranoid panic, just like the last time. 

He quickly downed a few gulps of the drink to keep his nerves at bay and took a deep breath.

“You here alone?” A voice asked, attracting his attention.

Freddy looked over to the owner of the voice and was greeted with the sight of a man slipping onto the barstool next to him **.** His heart stopped for a moment when he got a proper look at the man. 

The man, who was most likely in his early-to-mid-thirties, had brown hair and eyes to match the hue, as well as a semi-muscular build that was evenly spread across his body. His lips looked chapped but the smile that was tugging on the corner of his lips was mesmerizing. The man’s aura gushed charisma and charm, and his stature held the perfect amount of masculinity. 

_Freddy thought that he was one of the prettiest men that he had ever seen._

He was so immersed in taking in the man’s appearance that he was oblivious to the fact that the man was talking to him. That was until the man waved his hand a bit and asked _“Are you okay?”_

“Oh! I- Um- Yes I am. I’m here alone,” Freddy awkwardly replied. “Are you?”

The man chuckled and nodded.

“I am, besides a few familiar faces scattered around.”

Freddy bit his lip, trying to suppress his excitement that the man had taken interest in him.

“I’m Freddy,” He said as he extended his hand. 

The man slipped his hand to Freddy’s, swiftly and efficiently capturing the blond’s fingers in his, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

“What are you here for?” He asked.

“I- Um,” Freddy looked down at their hands and blushed before gently squeezing the stranger’s hand. “I guess I’m here for the thing everyone else is here for.”

The brunette leaned in, making Freddy’s face heat up even more.

“And what is that?”

“Love?” The blond replied, a bit unsure if that’s how he was supposed to respond.

The handsome stranger laughed, his voice deep and hearty.

“You’re funny. How about we go dance?”

Freddy smiled and excitedly nodded as he was pulled to the dance floor. 

The two men danced around and with one another, Freddy reveling in every moment.

“Where are you from?” He asked at one point, his voice straining over the loud big-band music.

“Germany!” The man replied with a smile, making Freddy laugh. “And you?”

“Same! More specifically Dresden!”

The man nodded with raised brows before spinning Freddy around. When the younger man landed back in the man’s arms, he was pulled into a kiss. Freddy gasped, his eyes going wide before pulling himself together and finding the other man’s face with his hands. 

He wasn’t estranged from kissing, he had dated a few girls in the past, but this was something entirely new. The man’s firm jaw and chapped lips were almost devouring him. 

Freddy felt like he was in the clouds and couldn’t think straight. The older man pulled him in by his hips, deepening the sloppy kiss. Eventually, Freddy found himself being pulled into the bathroom in the back of the club and then into a poorly lit stall. His lips were pulled back into a bruising kiss, taking him by surprise, but his hands soon found their place on the man’s arms. When he heard the soft _click_ of the man’s belt buckle Freddy realized that he should probably say something.

“I haven’t-“ Freddy moaned as he was sloppily kissed a few times. “I haven’t done this before.”

The brunette looked at him for a moment 

“You haven’t- You haven‘t had sex?”

Freddy shook his head no. 

“Not even with a woman?”

Freddy shook his head no again.

The man exhaled and stepped back, the smallest sense of disappointment in his face as he sighed. 

“I’m going to be the jackass that takes your virginity?”

Freddy nodded, his eyes wide and waiting. The man sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“Do you want to go back to my place? It’s down the street from here,” He offered. “It would probably be more comfortable for you.”

Freddy bit his lip, thinking about the proposition. Going into a stranger’s home in an unfamiliar neighborhood wasn’t exactly on his to-do list, but the man was...

  1. Attractive 
  2. Interested in Freddy
  3. Interested in having sex with Freddy
  4. Willing to _relocate_ to have sex with Freddy



…And Freddy couldn’t deny how horny he was. So, he eagerly agreed and was ultimately ushered out of the bathroom and out of the club. 

The two quietly but quickly walked down a few dark alleys, trying their best to not attract any unwanted attention. In under five minutes, they reached a slightly run-down building. Before Freddy could fully take in the structure’s appearance, the man opened the door and let him in, leading him to and up a staircase.

“The neighbors don’t seem to be home but we’re still going to have to keep it down,” The man mumbled as he looked around before opening the door to his home.

Freddy nodded and stepped into the apartment. The home was small and was lightly decorated, giving off the effect that the man didn’t care much about the home’s appearance. When he finished taking in the apartment’s appearance, he turned around, coming face-to-face with the other person in the room. The man captured Freddy’s lips in a kiss, a much softer one this time as he led the inexperienced man into the bedroom down the short hallway.

When the bedroom door was closed shut, the man pulled away and stepped back.

“Okay, I…” The man looked at him and put his hands on his hips in thought. “I’m going to give you some guidance, here.”

Freddy nodded and with that, the man dropped down to his knees and began to quickly undo Freddy’s belt.

“What are you doing?” The blond asked.

“Showing you how to give a blowjob,” The man replied as he unzipped Freddy’s fly. 

Freddy’s mouth formed an ‘o’ as he anxiously watched the man undress his lower half.

Without hesitation, the man let Freddy’s pants drop before undoing the buttons of his underwear; The swiftness of it all revealed his familiarity of this practice to Freddy. Soon enough, Freddy’s half-limp-half-hard dick was unclothed and in front of the man’s face. 

With the slightest touch, Freddy’s cock twitched and in a matter of seconds, rose in full hardness. The man chuckled and Freddy looked away, feeling embarrassed.

“You’re a lot bigger than I thought you’d be,” The man commented as he ran one hand up Freddy’s thigh.

“I, uh,” Freddy looked around, refraining from looking down at the man. “Thank you.”

The man squeezed the skin beneath his fingertips as if to say _‘You’re welcome’_ before redirecting his focus on Freddy’s cock.

“Usually, you’d stroke it and play with it,” The brunette began. “But, uh. I don’t think you’re gonna last long if I do that.”

Freddy hummed and with that, the stranger took him in his hand, giving his prick a small squeeze before taking him in his mouth. Freddy’s knees buckled at the hot, wet feeling around him, lewdly moaning as he did. The man once again chuckled, but this time, the vibrations went right to the other’s core.

Not knowing where he should put his hands, Freddy awkwardly grabbed at his shirt and pulled on its hem. Taking notice of this, the brunette pulled off and looked up. He reached out for Freddy’s hands and moved them to the back of his head.

“This is most natural. Some guys will pull your hair or tug on it,” He explained as Freddy nodded. “Now, uh-“

The man laughed at himself. Something told Freddy he wasn’t one to give descriptors during sex.

“I’m just going to do it. But um, this usually works on women too if you ever need to sleep with one,” He continued to instruct before going back to what he had been doing before, except this time he repeatedly flicked his tongue upwards over Freddy’s frenulum.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Freddy moaned, feeling weak in the knees.

The man secured his arms around Freddy's legs as he once again took him back in his mouth. Freddy deeply inhaled through his nose as he awkwardly bucked his hips.

“I think I’m going to- I’m going to-” 

Before Freddy could muster up the words, the man placed one hand beneath Freddy’s ass and one on his back, fully taking him in. Freddy came the moment the stranger flexed his throat muscles, squeezing the cock in his mouth. Out of respect, Freddy tried to pull out but was only pulled back. Freddy could feel the man swallow around him before the grip on him was released.

Watching as the man pulled off of him with a small gasp for air, the trail of saliva connecting them excited Freddy. This excitement was only heightened when he saw the way the man looked up at him as he wiped the corner of his mouth. It gave Freddy a bit of confidence.

So, when the man stood and asked him if he was ready, Freddy eagerly nodded, watching as the man swiftly undressed his own bottom half. The man left his boxers on, making Freddy a bit relieved as he got down onto his knees. He took a deep breath and looked at the clothed prick in front of him and slowly undid the buttons of the man’s underwear before pulling it down.

An eruption of excitement occurred in his stomach when the man’s cock was revealed. He thickly swallowed before letting go of the underwear in his hands, letting it drop down to the man’s ankles. He had never seen anyone else’s penis before and realized that _apparently_ , they all _didn’t_ look the same. Despite this revelation, he slowly took the man’s cock in hand and began to stroke it.

Freddy’s eyes fixated on the organ in front of him, watching as it slowly grew in his hand and into the foreskin. His eyes went wide in a mesmerized gaze when the tip emerged from the edge of the man’s foreskin; pink and glistening. He slowly stroked upwards and dipped his thumb into the slit, making the man moan. Freddy rolled his lips together in a small smile and continued to rub the sensitive spot, collecting precum atop of his nail.

“I…” The man cleared his throat. “If you use your other hand to cup my balls it-”

The man moaned when Freddy quickly caught on and gently squeezed the man’s testicles.

“That’s good,” The man breathily commented before running his fingers back through Freddy’s hair.

Freddy softly hummed at the physical affection and went back to stroking and squeezing the man. As he did so, he remembered what the man had done with his tongue earlier. With that information at the forefront of his mind, he shifted downwards a bit and changed his hand position. Eyeing the cock in his hand, Freddy wasn’t too sure where he was supposed to put his tongue. He blushed at the thought of asking, so instead, he dipped his head down and just stuck out his tongue.

The man let out an interesting noise, one that didn’t tell Freddy whether or not he was enjoying it. Freddy continued the movement until the man moaned and pushed his hips forward.

Freddy smiled and focused on that spot for a bit before awkwardly moving the man’s cock into his mouth. But, he couldn’t exactly figure out how to properly maneuver himself.

“Hollowing out your cheeks helps,” The man said, offering a hint.

The blond hummed and did just that before moving his head back and forth. The man softly moaned and placed his hand on Freddy’s head.

“You’re doing such a good job,” The man softly praised; stroking Freddy’s hair as he did so.

Encouraged by that, Freddy sucked harder and bobbed his head a bit more- Making the man begin to thrust into Freddy’s mouth. A bit surprised, Freddy tried to compensate by matching his pace, but the man threaded his fingers back through his blond hair and pulled the younger one back a bit.

“It’s okay to just go slow,” The man assured him. “I’ve got it.”

Freddy hummed in response and the two men went back to sucking and fucking. Soon, the man almost completely took over and began to more assertively thrust into Freddy’s mouth, moaning and grunting here and there. While this occurred, Freddy secured his hands on the man’s calves

“Are you okay for me to… For me to come in your mouth?” The man breathily asked.

“Mhm,” Freddy hummed, intrigued to know what the sensation would feel like.

Unfortunately, when he felt the man’s cock in his mouth twitch, Freddy wasn’t as ready as he thought he was. He choked on the man’s cum, gagging as he pulled off. As he gasped for air, cum sputtered out of his mouth and onto his thighs. Despite still coming down from his less-than-impressive climax, the man unsteadily knelt down and took Freddy’s face in his hands, concern clear in his eyes.

“Are you okay?”

Freddy nodded as he cleared his throat and swallowed down what substance remained in his mouth.

“Sorry about that.”

Freddy waved it off.

“It’s fine- I just…” He awkwardly laughed. “I wasn’t expecting it to feel like _that.”_

The man chuckled and gently rubbed Freddy’s cheekbones with his thumb. 

“It feels more natural the more you do it.”

The man slowly ran his hands down Freddy’s face and arms before reaching his wrists. He stood Freddy up and squeezed his wrists before reaching up to his own shirt and beginning to unbutton it.

Freddy patiently watched the man completely undress before his fingers found their way to his shirt. Both shed their tops, but Freddy continued to snugly hold the fabric in his hand, not knowing where to put it. The man solved this problem by taking it and simply tossing it aside before taking in the younger’s nude form.

“You’re a very attractive man,” The man complimented as he brought Freddy closer by his hips.

Freddy grinned.

“Thank you,” He leaned in a bit. “I think you’re really attractive too.”

The man muttered out a small _‘Thanks’_ before kissing Freddy and pressing their bodies together. Freddy moaned at the skin-to-skin contact, and before he knew it, his hands were against the wall and his ass in the other direction.

“It’s going to hurt,” The man warned as he pulled Freddy’s cheeks apart, barely thumbing at his hole.

Freddy shuddered at the touch as fear and excitement pooled into his stomach. 

“It will ease up though, right?”

“You could barely fit me in your mouth so we’ll see how you take it in the ass,” The man replied, trying to joke as he placed a firm yet tender smack on Freddy’s pale skin. “I'm sure you’ll be fine, but I’ll warm you up a bit. Though, not all guys are going to do this so I’d-“ 

The stranger, or maybe now acquaintance, paused from the thought of the taboo topic. 

“If I were you, I’d practice a bit at home. Baby oil helps.”

Freddy’s face turned a bright shade of red at the thought of putting his fingers up _there._ The image that was put into his mind quickly disappeared when he felt the man blow his warm breath onto his hole. The brunette chuckled as he watched the muscle flex.

“I’m going to start you off with one finger but work another in soon after, okay?” The man said before wetting his fingers with his mouth.

“Okay.”

Before Freddy knew it, there was a weird and foreign feeling in him. He quietly squeaked when it moved against his inner-walls. His hands gripped the wallpaper-covered wall as tightly as possible to keep himself upwards, only relaxing a bit when he felt the man place a supportive arm around his waist. When a second finger was pushed in, the man behind him stepped closer, holding Freddy flush to him as he curled his fingers. The more inexperienced man of the two meekly mewled at the feeling before whimpering when the man separated his fingers. The pushing against the opposite sides of his rim made Freddy’s skin burn. 

Hearing the pained noises, the man ran his free hand up Freddy’s stomach, gently rubbing it as he repeated the action with his fingers.

“Do you need me to stop?” The man whispered into Freddy’s ear.

“No,” Freddy breathed as a chill went up his spine.

He slowly adjusted to the man’s fingers, allowing his eyes to close at one point to enjoy the massage. This calmness was interrupted when a wave of pleasure washed over him, the man having pressed up against a specific spot. Freddy gasped and let his head lull downward.

“Please… Do that again,” Freddy requested before moaning when the man touched the spot an additional time.

Freddy was left a moaning and blushing mess as the man attentively stayed on the spot; poking and rubbing it. But, before he could come again, he was turned around and pressed against the wall- The man now kissing him. When the man pressed his pelvis to Freddy’s, the younger almost melted. He smiled and kissed back just as passionately, holding the other’s face in his hands. 

Not much longer after this, Freddy was swept up by the back of his thighs and dropped onto the bed. The man crawled on top of him and attached his lips back to Freddy’s. Freddy moaned as their bodies started to grind together. 

As their slick cocks glided against one another, Freddy couldn’t get himself to say or do anything coherently. He felt like his brain was frying. Due to this lack of a proper physical response from Freddy, the man pulled away concerned and maybe even a little offended.

“Wh- I… Why did you stop?” Freddy rasped out.

“Are you okay?” The man asked, his tone serious.

Freddy paused and took a moment to reflect on what the man above him had just asked. He definitely thought that he was okay until he had a chance to breathe. That’s when he realized how nervous and unbelievably worried that this wouldn’t be what he wanted at all.

“I guess I’m a bit overwhelmed,” He whispered.

The man’s gaze softened as he sat up.

“Okay. Do you want me to stop?”

Freddy looked to the side and bit his lip before looking back up to the other man.

“I- I don’t…” He wiped his dry-eyes and looked away again, feeling embarrassed. “I don’t know.”

“It’s okay if you want to stop now,” The man insisted as he began to move off of him.

“No, I-” Freddy gently grabbed the man’s arm and sat up. “I want this, I really do, but I…”

He sighed.

“I’m just worried.”

The man nodded and sat down next to Freddy.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Freddy whispered out a small _‘Yes’_ and the man handed him a throw-blanket. 

“What do you want to talk about?” The man asked.

Freddy gently wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and sighed.

“I guess that I just don’t want to feel… Abnormal.”

The man cocked a brow at that.

“I’ve known that I’ve liked men since I was fifteen and… I’ve always felt paranoid about people knowing that I’m different,” Freddy ran one hand over his face. “And… What if… What if _this_ makes me realize that what I thought I’ve wanted for almost a quarter of my life isn’t what I’ve wanted, but I’m _still_ not right?”

The man nodded and placed his hand on Freddy’s knee.

“I know how it feels,” He gently squeezed the spot his hand was on. “First times are scary, even when it’s with a woman. But when you’re gay, it’s so… _taboo._ No one knows what to expect. _I_ sure didn’t. But if you feel abnormal, just give it time. Take that time and explore a bit. Practice, try different things, try different men- Women, maybe.”

Freddy’s nose scrunched at that last comment, making the man laugh.

“Maybe not women, but… Give it time. You’re young, too, so you’ve got plenty of time to figure yourself out. You’re like what, twenty-five?”

“Twenty,” Freddy softly corrected.

The man did a small double-take, a bit shocked at Freddy’s young age.

“I… Anyways, I digress. Feeling abnormal is… Guaranteed for us, in a weird way. But that shouldn’t mean we should let it control us and our feelings. We have to take it by the horns and allow ourselves to be happy.”

Freddy smiled, feeling more at ease.

“I guess that’s a really nice way to put it.”

The man nodded and gave Freddy a small smile.

“I… I would like to ask you something,” Freddy quietly said.

“Go for it.”

“Does it hurt? I mean, it did when it was just your- Your _fingers_ …” Freddy nervously played with his thumb as he avoided direct eye contact with the man. “But those are smaller so I’d expect it to… To be easier to take.”

“It will hurt, I can’t say it won’t, but it _will_ ease up. I promise. Personally, I think it’s one of the best feelings you’ll ever have. The prostate is a real sensitive spot but it can do things to you,” The man chuckled.

“What’s- What’s that?” Freddy asked, embarrassed that he even had to ask.

“It’s a gland. You’ll know it was hit when a wave of pleasure watches over you,” The man smiled to himself, maybe thinking of a joke. “Earlier I was touching it.”

The tips of Freddy’s ears went red at that.

“Oh. I- I really liked that.”

The man smiled.

“If you’re feeling up to it I can’t get you there again.”

Freddy rolled his lips together when he heard that and smiled.

“I’m definitely ready for that,” Freddy replied as he scooted closer.

“Tell me if you want me to stop, I won’t mind,” The man insisted.

The blond nodded and captured the man’s lips with his own, physically expressing that he was ready. The man cupped Freddy’s face and leaned into it, his mouth encouraging the younger man to get closer- To _touch_ him. Freddy mirrored his movements and did just so, the blanket sliding off of his shoulders as he moved. He straddled the man’s lap and slowly rolled his hips, making the other man moan. Freddy smiled hearing that and placed his hands just below the man’s jaw.

When he felt ready, Freddy lowered himself down to the mattress, his back now flush against the sheets below him. The man pulled away from the kiss before slowly stroking their pricks together, getting them both hard. He looked down in between them and chuckled before looking back to Freddy.

“Am I doing something wrong?” Freddy asked.

“No, no- I just thought of something.”

“Oh, okay,” Freddy paused. “I _am_ ready, you know.”

The man nodded and sat up.

“Roll over onto your hands and knees and then we’ll get to it,” He instructed with a smile.

“I don’t- I don’t get to look at you?” Freddy softly asked, a bit confused. 

_He thought that people usually looked at one another in such an intimate moment._

“I- I mean we _can_ do it while you’re on your back but it’s just easier if you’re not,” The man explained.

“Oh. Okay,” Freddy began sitting up, but the other man placed his hand on his arm.

“I’m not opposed to it, though. If you want it I’ll do it.”

Freddy nodded and leaned back onto his elbows. The man positioned himself in between Freddy’s legs and slowly stroked up Freddy’s thigh, his eyes taking in every detail.

“You have really nice skin,” He mumbled.

Freddy tried to hide his blushing smile.

“Thank you.”

As the younger man reveled in the complement and soft touches, the man slicked himself up. He spread Freddy’s legs and positioned himself. After getting confirmation through a small but sure nod from Freddy, he grabbed Freddy’s thighs and pushed in. 

Freddy let out a pained moan and dropped his head, staring up at the ceiling above him as the man slowly pushed in a bit more before halting. As he adjusted, Freddy curled his toes and grabbed at the sheets below him. Unbeknownst to him, his breaths were short and only making him tenser.

“Hey,” The man soothed. “Match my breathing, okay?”

Freddy nodded and listened to the other’s breaths, slowly matching them with his own. The man rubbed small circles into Freddy’s thigh with his thumb, helping the younger man slowly relax. When he felt ready, Freddy bashfully spread his legs further and pushed himself closer to the other man.

“You can move. I’m ready,” He softly announced.

With that, the man began to pull out and push back in at a painfully slow pace, drawing out low moans from Freddy. The man was right, it _did_ hurt, but he was also right about it easing up because it started to feel good. And it felt _really_ good.

Eventually, the man inside him began thrusting at a much quicker and efficient pace, making Freddy moan and reach for the pillow behind him.

As the man’s body rocked above him, Freddy scanned his face, taking in the shape and details of the older’s complexion. The way the man’s face contorted when he reached his hilt or grunted when he tensed mesmerized Freddy. He thought the man could never look unattractive, no matter the angle or position. 

The man’s gaze soon met Freddy’s and for a moment, he slowed his pace down. Their gaze broke when Freddy’s eyes rolled back as he moaned, leading to the man’s pace being picked up again.

“Fuck, _oh_ ,” Freddy moaned as he partially lifted his pelvis higher.

“Is this okay?” The man asked as he shifted his hand’s position on Freddy’s legs.

“Lord, _yes,”_ Freddy gasped. 

The man nodded and balanced himself before picking up his pace. With his lifted pelvis, Freddy was now being penetrated at a far more efficient and pleasurable rate. When he thrusted all the way in, right to the hilt of his cock, Freddy cried out.

“Ah!” Freddy yelped as he covered his mouth, trying to stay as quiet as possible as his body quivered.

The man faltered for a moment, but he was able to keep his composure as he continued to rock his hips. 

“You know that- That thing you were telling me about?” Freddy panted out between moans.

“Which one?” 

“The-” Freddy sharply inhaled. “The _thing_ in me?”

“The prostate?” The man breathily laughed out.

 _“Yes,”_ Freddy moaned as he tightened his grasp on the pillow. “I think you hit-”

He cried out again, the man hitting his sweet spot an additional time. Before he could cover his mouth with his hand, the man ducked down and captured every noise with his mouth. Freddy pressed up into it, desperately drawing out touches from the other’s mouth with short and wet kisses as his breaths deepened. Soon, he loosened his grasp on the pillow and firmly grabbed the man’s shoulders. 

When he felt himself coming to his second climax of the evening, he tightened his leg’s grasp on the man and let out a small mewl.

“I think I’m going to-” He sighed. “I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me,” The man murmured as he thrusted harder, making Freddy’s stomach twist. “You deserve it.”

Freddy moaned and rolled his head backward as he arched his back. His cock twitched and quivered as he came, cum sputtering out onto his stomach. The man ducked down and softly kissed him as he mumbled _‘Good job,’_ against Freddy’s lips. Freddy couldn't help but smile at that and gently kiss back.

As Freddy came down from his high, the man pulled out of him and began to quickly and efficiently jerk himself off. After a few seconds of rubbing off, he swiftly came and used it as lube to push back into Freddy. The younger man shuddered at the re-entry and rocked his hips the smallest bit. Freddy could feel the man’s cock twitch and shrink inside him as they both sat there, panting and still.

When Freddy met the man’s gaze he smiled, making the other man smile too. Freddy gently pulled the man down by his shoulders and kissed him, wanting their bodies to be closer. Much to his disappointment, the man pulled away and out of him before ducking down to Freddy’s stomach. The man licked the thick white stripe up Freddy’s stomach, his tongue dipping into the younger’s bellybutton as he did so. Freddy shivered as his cock twitched a final time before his body began to relax.

After cleaning Freddy’s stomach, the man sat up and resumed the kiss from only moments before. His lips were wet and tasted salty but Freddy didn’t mind as he stole a handful more of soft kisses before the man pulled away and laid down next to him. The room quickly went silent, the only noises being Freddy’s labored but recovering breaths and the man’s deep exhales.

As Freddy laid there, he felt warm and giddy; tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he processed the night’s events. For some reason, he felt more like a man than he ever did before then. He didn’t feel insecure or abnormal. He felt just fine.

The man slipped off the bed and quickly exited the bedroom as Freddy continued to revel in his post-orgasmic bliss, before returning with two wet cloths. He placed one on Freddy’s thigh, mumbling _‘Use this to clean up’_ before going on to wipe himself down.

Freddy waited a bit before sitting upwards and scooping the washcloth up. He slowly stood off the bed, his back slightly aching as he did so. He gently folded the cloth in his hands, rubbing his thumb over the seam before reaching down and beginning to clean himself. 

After finishing, he went to ask the man what he should do with the sullied cloth, but the man was already behind him, placing his clothes on the bed.

“Are you done with that?” The man asked.

Freddy nodded and handed the wet washcloth over. As the man accepted it, he glanced down, his eyes lingering for a moment before looking away and walking off. Oblivious to the man’s gaze, Freddy grabbed his boxers and began to get dressed.

As the man was getting dressed in the opposite end of the bedroom, Freddy picked up his shirt and snapped the wrinkles out of it. He then threw the shirt on and began buttoning it up. When he reached the top button just before the collar, he got a whiff of a soft cologne that wasn’t his and almost immediately recognized it to be the other man’s. He pressed his lips together before smiling and grabbing his belt. As he slipped the leather around his waist, Freddy noticed that the man had changed his outfit.

“You changed?”

The man shrugged and scooped up a tin from his bureau.

“Do you smoke?” He asked as he flipped open the cigarette case in his hand.

“Who doesn’t?” Freddy replied with a small laugh. “But yes, I do.”

The man chuckled and waved a hand, gesturing for Freddy to follow him out to the small balcony outside of his room. Stepping out onto the platform, Freddy took in a deep breath of fresh air as he surveyed the scene in front of them. It wasn’t the best sight you could get from a balcony, but high enough to be private from anyone who was on the ground.

The man, who was already sitting on the floor with his back up against the closed door, pulled on Freddy’s pant leg and patted the spot next to him. 

After Freddy sat down, the man handed a cig over, which Freddy accepted. As the man lit the cigarette. Freddy muttered out a small _‘Thank you’_ before placing it in his mouth. The man then leaned in close and used Freddy’s cigarette to light his own. When he very briefly looked up at Freddy, the blond felt his face heat up. It reminded him of when the man had looked up at him earlier when his mouth was around his-

Freddy closed his eyes and took a long drag from his cigarette, replacing the threat of blush with the taste of tobacco. When he opened his eyes, the man was now sitting to his right, his knees loosely curled up to his chest as he smoked. Freddy sniffled and looked out to the buildings in front of him, taking in the silence of the night.

“So, how was it?” The man asked.

“Hm?” 

“Did you get what you wanted tonight?” The brunette clarified.

“Oh,” Freddy said, realizing what he meant.

He shifted his knees closer to his chest and turned to face the man a bit more.

“I- I did. It was really amazing… I um…” Freddy brightly smiled and rubbed his shoulder. “I’ve never actually felt this great before, so… Thank you.”

The man nodded as if he were to say _‘It was no problem’_ before allowing the silence to take over. But, Freddy didn’t let it last long.

“Why were you so nice to me?” Freddy asked as he rubbed his nose.

The man glanced over before sitting back a bit and taking his cigarette out of his mouth. He slowly exhaled and dropped his hand down.

“I know what it’s like to not be treated right when you’re inexperienced.”

“Oh?” Freddy scooted closer, taking interest in the man’s story.

The man nodded and shifted a bit to make room for the younger man.

“The first time I slept with a man I was put up against a rough brick wall and fucked hard. So hard that the back of my shirt was shredded and I was cut open a solid few times. And that was seconds after I had choked so hard on his cock that I-” He let out a pained laugh, vulnerability shining through. “I had started crying.”

Freddy frowned at that.

“Why didn’t you tell him?”

The man glanced over before dropping his gaze and taking a puff of his cigarette.

“I guess I was just so elated that it was happening that I just let it happen. But then again, that’s how I thought that’s how men were supposed to love one another. Fucking one another without a care in the world for the other’s comfort.”

“What changed that?” Freddy asked, his gaze soft and intrigued before taking a drag from his cig.

“You."

Freddy choked on his cigarette.

“Really?” He coughed out as he waved away smoke.

The man nodded.

“You and some other things, I guess,” The man replied before looking over to Freddy. “When I saw the look in your eyes when you told me that you hadn’t had sex before… I knew I couldn’t let you have a similar experience as me.”

He dropped his gaze and took a long drag from his cigarette before continuing.

“I’ve never had someone tell me that they were inexperienced and… It just makes me think about how many times I could’ve made someone’s experience a bit better.”

The man ran a hand over his face and looked to Freddy.

“But I guess I’ve made a good start with you,” He added with a small chuckle.

Freddy smiled and breathily laughed, feeling absolutely enamored with this man. After a moment, he nervously shifted his feet around.

“You know, I never caught your name,” He whispered.

The man looked at him, hesitating for a moment before giving in.

“It’s K.”

“K,” Freddy said to himself, trying it out. “That’s a really silly name.”

_But he loved it._

The man chuckled and put his cigarette back into his mouth.

“It’s the one I chose for myself.”

Freddy’s brows furrowed a bit at that.

“Really?” He rested his head on one hand, intrigued. “What’s the story behind that?”

“Oh, well,” K laughed. “That's a story for another time.”

“Another time?” Freddy questioned with a small smile, liking the sound of seeing him again.

K cleared his throat, dropped his gaze, and placed his cigarette back into his mouth as looked back out over the balcony. Freddy’s smile slowly faded at the lack of response and anxiously swiped some hair out of his face. He glanced over at K before following his gaze off the balcony, before glancing back and then away. He had an overwhelming urge to snuggle close to K and to be held by him but kept himself in check as he finished his cigarette.

Neither man had realized how much time had passed until a clock back in K’s apartment chimed, alerting them that it was ten p.m. Freddy cleared his throat and stretched out his legs.

“I uh, I guess I’ll get out of your hair, now,” He muttered as he stubbed out his cigarette, feeling a bit awkward.

K looked over to Freddy, who was standing up now, with a subtle surprised expression.

“Oh,” He put out his cigarette and stood before gently grabbing Freddy’s wrist. “Let me walk you out.”

Freddy was about to object, not wanting to be a bother, until K’s hand slipped down to his, lightly grasping it.

“You should probably go out the back door, just to avoid suspicion.”

Freddy nodded and had to hide his disappointed gaze when K let go of his hand.

“You know, people don’t usually hang around afterward,” K quietly commented as he opened the door. “But the change in pace was nice.”

Freddy grinned and clenched then unclenched his fists, trying to channel his giddiness before replying.

“It’s peaceful up there. Do you go out there often?”

K swayed his head side-to-side.

“Depends. My place is small so I only really go out to feel less claustrophobic.”

Freddy nodded and the two began to descend down the stairway.

***

The walk back was slow and silent as they traversed through dark alleys, but Freddy didn’t mind. He was content with K’s company at his side.

“Here we are,” Freddy commented when they reached the front of the club.

“Yeah,” K hummed.

Freddy turned to the older man with crossed arms.

“So, will I be seeing you again?” He asked with a hopeful smile.

K’s head swayed back and forth in thought.

“Maybe. Depends if you hang around.”

Freddy smiled and went to reply, but K spoke up again.

“You know, I think that… Uh…”

K’s gaze was now far past over Freddy’s shoulder; his lips forming into a small smile.

“K?” Freddy said, trying to regain the man’s attention.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll uh, see you around,” K said as he patted Freddy’s shoulder before beginning to walk off.

“Oh, well, goodnight!” Freddy called out.

K gave him a small wave, not waiting long enough to see Freddy wave goodbye. As his gaze followed K, Freddy saw what had caught the older’s eye- Another man who was smoking and leaning against the wall down the alleyway. Freddy frowned and rubbed his arm, feeling a bit disappointed. 

He sighed and looked over to the building’s door, contemplating whether or not he should go back in. It didn’t take much internal dialogue to convince himself to go back in for another beer.

Freddy did see K again, but it was later that same night; When he saw the man from earlier scrambling into the club’s bathroom with K in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is in the works but I don't know when it will be up. (Edit: Part 2&3 are now both up)
> 
> My tumblr (winedad16) will be fully up to date by December 27th.


End file.
